Deep Velvet Night
by Kit2000
Summary: She didn't know how long she had been playing an investigator, learning and remembering every detail of his well-toned chest, since she was too absorbed in her private little fantasy. So she didn't notice it right away, when Ben's warm palms covered her hands, which were roaming up and down his torso. Only when she heard his voice in the darkness, Rey froze and opened her eyes.


_**A/N Hello everyone. Here is another little one-shot we wrote.**_

 _ **Please, read and enjoy. And don't forget to review~**_

 **Deep Velvet Night**

It was already past midnight, when Rey woke up. She tried to get used to the darkness, and soon her eyes adjusted to it. The moon was glowing in the sky, throwing its dim light through an opened window onto the objects in the room. A pleasant cool wind touched the girl's creamy skin, making her chill slightly. The air was filled with pleasant sounds of the waterfall and sweet scents of flowers, which were growing in front of the palace she was staying at. This planet was a true paradise.

Rey turned on her side and looked at her sleeping husband who, was lying on the other half of the bed with his back facing her. His body was almost uncovered. They were spending their honeymoon on Nabu – the distant exotic planet, where the weather was very hot, so it was typical not to use blankets at nights. And Ben was following that ancient family tradition, always sleeping just in his underwear, while Rey wore the lightest nightgown made of pure silk. She wasn't used to put on such luxury clothes, but her beloved man insisted on it. He was very attentive and caring and never got tired of showering her with unexpected gifts, such as this certain nightgown.

Their married life started here, on this planet. The very planet that united Ben's grandparents' lives in a holy wedlock. The wedding ceremony was held on a royalty level. Princess Leia made sure to arrange the best celebration for the newlyweds – her heir, who returned to the Light Side after several years of wars and misunderstandings, and the heroine of Galaxy, who brought the former Prime Leader back to where he belonged.

They had been married for several days, and it was their first week of the honeymoon. Ben was very convincing, when he was persuading her about spending two weeks here as a special vacation, dedicated to their marriage. So, here they were now, lying on a king-sized bed for newlyweds in one of the most luxury rooms of this fabulous castle.

Rey felt an unbearable urge to touch her husband. She shifted silently on the bed to get closer to him. The girl pressed her upper body to his mighty back and sensed the pleasant heat he was radiating. She started to leave soft kisses on his neck and stroke his muscular chest with her curious hands. The skin of his chest was so smooth and inviting, yet every time she found a scar on his body, her brows would furrow in worry. Rey just couldn't force herself to stop what she was doing. She loved exploring his body during those intimate nights they had shared together. Stroking his iron muscles, kissing his skin, breathing in the unique scent of his body,-all this was utter bliss to the young wife. She didn't know how long she had been playing an investigator, learning and remembering every detail of his well-toned chest, since she was too absorbed in her private little fantasy. So she didn't notice it right away, when Ben's warm palms covered her hands, which were roaming up and down his torso. Only when she heard his voice in the darkness, Rey froze and opened her eyes in shock.

"Rey, what are you doing up this late? " the young man uttered sleepily, but she noticed a spark of agitation in his voice. Her heart started beating faster as if she was caught committing a crime. The next moment the Prince of the reborn Republic took her by surprise by turning sharply in the bed to face his young wife. The girl's pale cheeks coloured gentle-pink, when she met Kylo Ren's smirking face. She had gotten so carried away with her own feelings and desires to touch Ben, that she hadn't noticed waking up Kylo Ren by doing so. She disturbed the peaceful slumber of her beloved husband.

The man took a strand of her long loose brown hair in his hand and kissed it, never breaking their eyes contact. Rey was looking at him as charmed, she couldn't make a move under his meaningful gaze. Kylo Ren just smiled seductively to her reaction and pulled her up by her fragile shoulders to his body. The girl got trapped in his strong arms, which rolled her to the side so that she was lying atop of him. The former Prime Leader didn't waste any time and started to kiss and bite her light-pink lips affectionally, bringing the bright rosy colour back to them in a process. Being under the effect of his dominant kisses, the girl's lips started getting swollen and gaining an alluring colour of a ripe cherry. But her husband didn't even think to stop just yet. He ran a thumb over her lower lip as a self-satisfying expression appeared on his handsome scarred face. He was pleased with his masterpiece. Not giving his Rey a slightest chance to come to her senses, he conquered her mouth once again, gifting it with another deep and possessive kiss.

She had no idea, that her own innocent and gentle hands had awakened a true volcano of desires in her sleeping husband. Now Kylo Ren longed to keep on making her his over and over again for the rest of the night, showing her how incredible and unique she was, while doing it oh so slowly and endearingly. He wanted to make her quiver in his embraces, to listen to how she would be letting out those sounds of pure bliss during their lovemaking.

It was their honeymoon – the time of limitless and deserved happiness. Ben Solo and his inner Kylo Ren didn't want to waste any second during that beautiful night, and he proceeded to his tender yet insistent attacks. His hands started to caress his wife's hot body. His voice was deep and husky, when he whispered in Rey's ear:

"Be mine, my desert rose."

The girl blinked several times to get to her senses after his proceeding loving attacks and looked into his eyes. They were dark, almost black, and she could easily read love and adoration in them, but also there was an agonizing desire to possess her. It was so in his style, she noted, - being caring Ben Solo and dictating Kylo Ren at the same time. But she didn't care at all. She loved him deeply, married his both sides and couldn't imagine him being a different man without any of his two personalities. She brushed the wet bangs away from his face and pressed her forehead to his emotionally. Her soft palm was stroking his smoothly-shaved cheek lovingly. Rey closed her mesmerizingly beautiful eyes for a second and then opened them again. They were shining just like two precious stones in the dim light of the room.

The words escaped her mouth in an expressive whisper:

"I am all yours, Ben."

After getting her sincere response, he couldn't wait any longer. The Prince's skillful hands took off a silky white nightgown from her body in one swift motion. Now the only barrier that separated them from the intimate affinity was their lower underwear.

Rey's skin was so warm, delicate and it smelled so sweet. Ben couldn't get enough of his wife during the whole night. He had no powers to let go of her. Their feelings, spiced with the Force Bonds, lifted them up to the heights they had never known could exist. It made the newlyweds see the bright images of their married life as if they were shown in a kaleidoscope.

Rey wished the nights could be instead of days and she could melt in her husband's embraces for as long as it was possible. Because the hours they had been spending together felt like minutes, and minutes felt like seconds. Giving herself to her beloved man one more time that night, the girl thought that no matter how much time they would be given, it wouldn't be enough for them anyway. Because their love was too strong to be measured with time.

 _ **A/N**_ _ **A/N Sooo, did you like it? We want to know your opinion and impressions!**_ _ **So, review, please~ please?~**_ __ _ **:la:**_


End file.
